The Dog Walker
by Supurrkitty
Summary: 4xC The circus is out of business and Cathy is stranded on the colony, Quatre is having dog problems and needs help
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Dog Walker  
  
Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Genre: Romance, some comedy  
  
Pairings: 4xC  
  
Description:   
  
The circus has gone out of business and Catherine is desperate for more work as Trowa runs off alone. Quatre's workers refuse to deal with his many dogs, and they're going crazy with boredom. He needs to hire someone to work with them...hmmm...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: I got this strange idea after my dog died...umm, that really doesn't have that much to do with the story, except maybe I was using this as a pick-me-up! ...my poor doggy.... Anyways, this is my first ever 4xC, I was going to make it 4xD, but I think this fits better. I don't have any bias against either couple...or any couple for that matter! I just love couples...  
  
Here we go now! Enjoy the very first installment of " The Dog Walker"!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part One  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Colony Cluster L4~  
  
~AC 204~  
  
" Wait! What am I supposed to do!?" Catherine shrieked at the circus manager. " I've been here my whole life!"  
  
" I'm sorry, Catherine," The manager said, getting into his truck with all of his stuff, " Things just didn't work out. I wish I could do something for you, but we just don't have the resources."  
  
Catherine sighed and slumped her shoulders, watching as he drove off.   
  
" Catherine Bloom is now out of work, has no place to stay and is completely alone!" She yelled up at the sky.  
  
Trowa had left not too long ago. Though not unexpected, Cathy was still pissed that he left.  
  
She crossed her arms, looking around as she tapped her foot against the grass in the lot they had their circus tent set up in for the last time. She was desperate now; there was no where for her to go and she was stuck on the colony.   
  
" L4," Catherine said, absently, " I don't know anyone here! What am I going to do? The manager only left me with a little bit of money, only enough to last a few days..."  
  
" Get a job..." Some passerby answered, making her jump.  
  
She glared in that direction, then sighed and looked at her feet.  
  
' Okay, so I need to find somewhere to stay for a little bit, then I need to find a job and try to save up enough money to go...what am I thinking!? I don't have anywhere to go! Oh my God! I have no direction in my life, I'm just a jobless Carnie!' Catherine thumped her head with her palm, ' Okay, calm down...First things first...'  
  
So, Cathy took off towards the main street to find an Ice Cream shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(I can relate...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre sat in his office, head hunched over as he rubbed his temples in exhaustion. Papers were strewn over his desk messily, making it obvious to others the lack of work he had done.  
  
" Mr. Winner, there's a call for you on line one," His secretary told him.  
  
" Hello?" Quatre answered wearily, rubbing his forehead while listening to what the other person had to say over the phone.  
  
" What!? Are you telling me that all of my domestic workers are threatening to quit because of my dogs!?" Quatre blinked at his papers.  
  
" Well, you do have a lot of them and they're all a handful...none of the workers are trained with animal care..."  
  
" Well, what happened to the dog...guy?" Quatre asked.  
  
" He quit."  
  
" When? Why?" Quatre asked, frustrated.  
  
" Just the other day, he said you have too many dogs and they've become unmanageable since you haven't made time for them." The person answered.  
  
" Oh, Damnit all..." Quatre murmured and added a few Arabic curses to the end, " Well, bring the workers back and get a new dog...uh...person...Put an add in the paper or something..."  
  
" Yes sir, where should I send them for the interviews?"  
  
" Um..." Quatre scratched his head, " Just send them to my office, I'd like to interview them myself..."  
  
" Yourself?" The person said on the other side, unbelieving. " Um...of course."  
  
" Thanks," Quatre said and hung up the phone.  
  
Quatre groaned and slid his head down to the tabletop, covering it with his arms. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
" Sir," Quatre's secretary stepped into the office, " You have a meeting at the hour, it's 45 till now..."  
  
Quatre didn't look up but held up his hand to the woman.  
  
" Five minutes." He said, groggily.  
  
" Uh..." She blinked at him, then started to back out of the room, " Alright...sir..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days had passed since Cathy was stranded on the colony without work. She had used the money to get a hotel for a few nights and buy herself food to live.  
  
At the moment, she was sitting in front of a coffee shop, drinking coffee and flipping through the paper.  
  
She blew on the warm liquid as her eyes skimmed over the paper, her crossed legs were swaying nervously. She skimmed through the jobs, crossing out the ones she had already tried for and failed at snatching.   
  
" I have no experience at anything except throwing knives and handling dangerous animals..." Cathy murmured to herself before sipping at her coffee once more.  
  
Then, another add caught her eye in the field of animal handling.  
  
' Dog handler needed to take care of large amount of dogs. Feeding, washing, and walking. Experience needed. Good pay. Call: 555-1539 for interview.'  
  
" Dog handling?" Catherine scoffed, " Well, I suppose I can qualify for that...And if it has good pay...oh, what the hell..."  
  
She circled it with the "red pen" and got up to go use the payphone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cathy smoothed out her blue, three-piece suit as she waited in the lobby of the large building. It had a white shirt underneath the jacket and a light blue bow was tied around her neck. She had straightened her hair earlier that morning, mainly just to give herself a new look.  
  
' If this is for a dog handling job, why am I in a business building?' Catherine thought, examining her surroundings.  
  
" Ms. Bloom?" A woman stepped out into the lobby looking at the people waiting. Cathy looked up and the woman smiled, " Mr. Winner will see you now."  
  
' Mr. Winner?' Cathy thought to herself as she got up and smoothed out her clothes again. ' As in head of the Winner family company, Winner? As in Trowa's friend and Gundam pilot Winner?'  
  
The woman lead her through the office and into Quatre's private office. Quatre was at his desk looking bored as usual and flipping through some documents.  
  
" Sir, one of your applicants are here," The secretary said, handing Quatre a file that had Cathy's info and resume.  
  
Quatre took the document without looking up.  
  
" Go ahead and be seated," Quatre motioned to a chair in front of his desk, " I'll just take a moment..."  
  
Catherine examined her potential employer and came to the conclusion that this tall, handsome man had, at one point, been the same, blonde Gundam pilot she had met years ago.  
  
Quatre looked up from his desk and blinked at the woman still standing in front of him.  
  
" You can have a seat," Quatre repeated.  
  
" Oh," Cathy budged from her spot and seated herself in front of Quatre who was still looking at her oddly. She continued to straighten out her suit and stroke her straight hair, nervously.  
  
Quatre shook his head and looked back down at her papers.  
  
" Catherine Bloom..." Quatre said, aloud. " Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
  
" Why...um..." Catherine flipped her hair back, fumbling nervously for words. " Maybe."  
  
Quatre looked back up at her and studied her for a moment.  
  
" You look a little familiar, too." Quatre said, " Wait, I think I know where I've seen you!"  
  
" Yes, " Catherine interrupted with a smile, " You've been to the circus that comes here every few years. I used to be a performer."  
  
" Oh," Quatre drew back a little, " I guess I was wrong, but, yes, I do think I have been to that circus before..."  
  
" I see," Catherine said, a little disappointed that he did not remember her, " You came because Trowa, my brother."  
  
" I remember now," Quatre smiled at her, " I haven't seen Trowa in a few years, how is he?"  
  
" Well," Catherine looked to the side, " He left, I'm not sure where. Away from the circus."  
  
" Is that why you left the circus?" Quatre asked  
  
" Huh?" Cathy came out of her daze, " Oh, no. The circus was my life...but...we, uh, went out of business..."  
  
" I'm sorry to hear that," Quatre said, " But why are you going for a job like this? I'm sure you could find better opportunities on Earth."  
  
" I...um..." Cathy scratched her head, " Sort of don't have the money to...do anything...at this point..."  
  
" Are you saying you're stranded here?" Quatre asked.  
  
Catherine simply nodded, politely. Quatre thought for a minute then tapped his finger on the tabletop.  
  
" Well, I insist you come work for me, then," Quatre sighed, letting his soft side get the best of him. " After all, you are more than qualified with all the animal experience you have. I'm sure some dogs will be no biggy."  
  
" What?" Cathy said, unbelieving, " You mean...I have the job? Just like that?"  
  
Quatre nodded. Catherine wanted to jump up and give him a big hug, but decided it wouldn't be professional. She got up and bowed.  
  
" Thank you, sir," Cathy said, smile on her face, " I will do my best."  
  
" Just go talk to my secretary," Quatre said, " I'll send a limo to come and pick you up later."  
  
" A limo?" Cathy asked before heading out, " Why?"  
  
" Oh, didn't I mention you get free room and board with this job?" Quatre asked, " I guess we'll be seeing each other more often, then."  
  
" uh..." Cathy fumbled. This was just too perfect. Quatre must really like his dogs, " Y-yes...sir..."  
  
Quatre nodded to her and turned his attention back to his work before she exited the room. Quatre sighed.  
  
" Maybe now I can get some more work done without any petty interruptions..." Quatre mumbled to himself and glared down at his papers.  
  
A/N- Okay, so this is...um...different...It'll get better.  
  
Haha, a dog walker...*shakes head*  
  
Please review. I love you.  
  
~Supurrkitty 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Dog Walker  
  
Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Genre: Romantic Comedy  
  
Pairings: 4xC  
  
Description:   
  
The circus has gone out of business and Catherine is desperate for more work as Trowa runs off alone. Quatre's workers refuse to deal with his many dogs, and they're going crazy with boredom. He needs to hire someone to work with them...hmmm...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Note: Oi, now we're gonna get to the interesting parts! meheheheh...  
  
Now, part two of " The Dog Walker"!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" And here's your bedroom..." The small woman pointed to the large room with the comfy looking bed, " There's a bathroom attached, alarm clock, and television, just about everything... You saw the kitchen when we came into the hand house. We take turns shopping, but you pretty much fend for yourself for meals. If you're lucky, someone might make up dinner every now and then."  
  
" So, all of this is free with the job?" Cathy asked, amazed.  
  
" Yeah, Master Quatre also pays us pretty well," The woman said.  
  
" Wow," Cathy had her mouth gaping open, " He's amazing..."  
  
" Well," The woman chuckled, " You certainly think highly of him. My name is Anna, I'm the head maid. You will see me a lot in here, but during work I'm always at the other side of the property. If you have any questions, you can ask me, or any of the others. Quatre said he wanted to introduce you to the dogs. Though I don't imagine why he's so fond of those spoiled animals. Anyways, just sit tight and settle in until he gets home."  
  
" T-thanks," Catherine stuttered and waved as Anna left the room. Anna looked about the same age as Catherine and looked as if she had seen the same sort of work as Cathy. But, she was much shorter and cuter than Cathy.   
  
Cathy dropped her bags on the floor and plopped down on her new bed.  
  
" I'm gonna miss the circus, but..." Cathy fell back and closed her eyes, smiling, " This is bliss. I just take care of dogs, then I get to live the good life..."  
  
When Catherine opened her eyes again, Anna was next to her bed, looking down at her, concerned.  
  
" Cathy! You need to wake up." Anna said with a smile, " Master Quatre has been home and he wants to meet with you now."  
  
" Um," Cathy yawned as she sat up, " Okay."  
  
" C'mon," Anna led her out of the room and down the hall in the building. There were people walking in the halls now. Some old, some young, some speaking odd languages. They got to the kitchen door to the courtyard and Cathy noticed that it was dark outside.  
  
" Hey, is this the new dog lady?" A man came up behind them and asked.  
  
They both turned around to see a young man with spiked hair and skater clothes on. Cathy blinked at him, he was younger than her, she suspected.  
  
" Charles, what are you doing here still?" Anna asked the boy.  
  
" Aw, head chef gave me the night off," Charles said with a wave of his hand, " Apparently, Mr. Winner has a guest over. Joe just doesn't trust me enough,"  
  
" Well, you're young yet, Charlie," Anna laughed, " You'll work up to it."  
  
" Yeah," He stuck his hands in his pocket and walked back, " Whatever. Hey! Do you guys want anything special for dinner tonight? My treat!"  
  
" Do whatever you feel like, Charles." Anna said and waved as she took Cathy out into the courtyard.  
  
" Charles just graduated from High School two years ago, he got a culinary scholarship from Mr. Winner and now he's doing apprentice work for him," Anna said in her normal joyful manner.  
  
" Wow," Cathy said once again, " He sure does do a lot for other people, doesn't he."  
  
" Yeah," Anna sighed, " I kind of feel bad now..."  
  
" For what?" Cathy asked.  
  
" We sort of forced him into hiring you by threatening to quit," Anna said, ashamed.  
  
" Is it that bad?" Cathy asked, a little frightened now.  
  
" There's just...so many of them..." Anna laughed nervously. " Here we are,"  
  
Anna led Cathy to a building in the back and they both stepped inside. Cathy was immeadiately hit by a wave of noise in the shallow feeling room. There was barking all around and the sound of movement. Quatre was standing in the middle of the room. Catherine took the time to finally look him over properly. She was right in her assumption that he had gotten taller and more masculine. He was wearing Brown slacks and a white shirt. His blonde hair had turned darker and held a wild look to it. His eyes didn't change, though, but he looked like he had seen some work over the years.  
  
Quatre turned when he saw them come in and smiled, slightly, hands in his pockets. Anna bowed politely and left. Cathy walked slowly over to Quatre and became aware of her own looks as Quatre gave her a strange look. She smoothed out her suit, then remembered her hair. She combed her fingers through her now messy hair and noted that the harsh waves started to come back to them. She smiled sheepishly up at Quatre, who smiled back  
  
" Well," Quatre turned around abruptly and started to walk, " This is the kennel building. Fallow me and I'll introduce you to the dogs."  
  
" Okay," Cathy said and stumbled after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" How'd it go?" Anna asked immeadiately when Cathy stepped back into the hand building.  
  
" Um," Cathy blinked down at Anna, " It was fine. I met the dogs. You're right, he has way too many..."  
  
" Yeah, but he loves them all," Anna giggled, " I think that's all that keeps him happy anymore."  
  
" What do you mean?" Cathy said, stepping inside the kitchen. She was suddenly hit by a mouthwatering scent. She stood in shock for a minute, taking in the smell, then made her way to a chair and watched as Charles prepared the food.  
  
" He used to be such a bright, happy person." Anna explained, taking a seat across from Cathy, " Now, he just seems to work all the time."  
  
" Yeah," An older looking man came into the room and sat at the table next to the ladies, " He looks like he could use some sleep, as well."  
  
" This is Victor," Anna smiled at him, " He's Mr. Winner's personal butler. And the only person who knows him better than me."  
  
" So, for you guys, Quatre's life is an open book?" Catherine asked, slightly mortified.  
  
" I guess you could say that," Anna said.  
  
" Of course!" Charles said from the stovetop, " He's the center of gossip in this sad little building."  
  
" Which reminds me..." Anna suddenly said.  
  
" Here we go..." Charles mumbled, making Cathy laugh.  
  
" His guest tonight is his girlfriend," Anna gave a little wink, " She hasn't been over in weeks."  
  
" He has a girlfriend?" Cathy asked.  
  
" Yeah, for over a year now, don't know why he hasn't asked to marry her" Anna said, " She's some blonde girl, and...I guess I don't know any more about her..."  
  
" You should, seeing as how much those maids of yours ramble about those two." Charlie laughed.  
  
" And what are you doing around the maids, young man?" Victor asked in a fatherly tone.  
  
Charlie just whistled and went back to happily cooking the food.  
  
Catherine laughed, feeling happy in her new home and surroundings. Yet, she was still curious about this woman they were talking about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cathy was up bright and early to start anew for her first day of her new job. She got dressed in khaki pants and a red, sleeveless shirt with small ruffles. She threw on a jacket, noting that the fall air was starting to get the nip of winter and slipped into some comfy, white tennis shoes. She made her way out to the dog kennels but went slowly, making sure to note what her surroundings looked like during the day. The courtyard of the palace of a property was covered in red bricks which were darkened by the morning dew. There were tall trees all around, their leaves were many colors from the changing weather. Catherine stopped momentarily at a small fountain and looked around her. She could see the main house and some rooms through the windows. They were out at the back of the house, so Cathy assumed they would be the more revealing ones. To the left of the house, Cathy noticed the garage that she had seen after she was brought there.  
  
She sighed and continued to the kennel. That's when she saw Quatre again.  
  
He just came out the back door, almost all the way dressed in his suit. He had on his dress pants, shirt, tie, and shoes, but didn't have on his jacket or vest. He still looked tired as he quietly shut the door behind him. He ran his hand through his messy, sandy colored hair and seemed to let out a large sigh as he looked at the ground. Catherine tried to ignore him and continued to the kennel, until she noticed that he was heading the exact same way. She pulled her jacket around her tighter, before quickly slipping into the kennel. She trotted quickly over to a kennel and busied herself with a small terrier. She racked her brain to remember what her job was as she patted the dog silently. It was too late for her to look productive though, as Quatre came through the door.  
  
Cathy looked up, startled at him and he did the same.  
  
" G-good morning!" Cathy said, with a bright smile.  
  
" Oh, uh...good morning." Quatre said with a small wave.  
  
Cathy finally got a closer look at him and noticed bags under his eyes. All of his features showed how weary he really was.  
  
" You're up early." Quatre added, blankly as he went over to a stall with three medium, mutt-looking dogs. He bent over the rail and started to greet them.  
  
" I am...?" Cathy covered her mouth, flushing slightly, " Oh, I mean, is...is this too early...?"  
  
Quatre looked at her almost as confused as she was. " No," Quatre stated, looking back at the dogs, " I just thought that you might want to start out your days at a reasonable hour."  
  
" Oh," Cathy frowned to herself and looked around, then remembered what she was supposed to be doing. She went to start feeding all the dogs, leaving Quatre on the other side of the building. She had just figured out how the feeders worked and started feeding two shaggy looking, curly haired dogs when Quatre's voice through the thin wall separating the stalls. The murmuring was barely audible from where Catherine was, so she leaned against the wall and put her head to it to hear.  
  
" Women are never happy," Quatre grumbled to himself, or, she assumed, the dogs, " One minute they're emptying your bank account, the next they're saying you don't GIVE enough in a relationship."  
  
Catherine suppressed a giggle, but smiled as she listened on.  
  
" Well," Quatre sighed deeply, " I don't suppose a couple of fixed female Akitas such as yourselves would really understand what I'm talking about."  
  
This time Catherine did giggle, but scolded herself when she realized that Quatre had heard. She shushed and listened as he stood up and was still for a while. Then he left the stall and walked out of the exit to the kennel.  
  
" Damnit Catherine!" Cathy smacked her forehead, " way to impress the employer..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Oh," Anna stopped in the courtyard as Cathy stepped out of the kennel, " Are you done feeding already?"  
  
" I got an early start," Cathy sighed when she met up with Anna.  
  
" So, I see that little incident affected you as well," Anna laughed.  
  
" Incident?" Cathy looked up.  
  
" You and Quatre were both in the kennel like he said, right?" Anna asked.  
  
" Yes...uh, so he did leave because of me..." Cathy looked away and then back at Anna, " He told you?"  
  
" He tells me just about everything," Anna smiled, " Morning shifts are made for talking and keeping everyone awake."  
  
" Huh?" Cathy looked very confused, " What else does he say?"  
  
" Well, you certainly are nosey," Anna winked and started to walk away.  
  
" Hold on a second..." Cathy walked after her, " If you can know, why can't I?"  
  
" Well, you're new for one thing," Anna laughed again and turned around, " And Quatre told me, not you."  
  
" What are you hiding?" Cathy asked, suspiciously, " You are gonna let the rest of us know eventually, right?"  
  
" I suppose it's gonna get out anyway," Anna sighed.  
  
" WHAT?" Cathy asked again.  
  
" Nothing big," Anna waved and turned around, " Quatre just got dumped by his girlfriend last night."  
  
" Really!?" Catherine asked a bit too enthusiastically.  
  
" Don't get so excited," Anna scolded, " From the looks of things, he's never gonna want to date ever again. He said it was too much work."  
  
" Too much work?" Cathy blinked, " Love isn't work."  
  
" Well," Anna smiled from ear to ear, " I didn't say a thing about love, now, did I?"  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N- Hey! She didn't walk the dogs yet! I'll save that for next time...hahahah...  
  
Anyways, do tell me what you think. I still love you.  
  
PS- Thank you sooooo much to the reviewers! I thought my fic was gonna bomb! You really made it worthwhile!  
  
~Supurrkitty 


End file.
